Life after Death
by Lisa Maire
Summary: BillCharmed. Sequel to 'Say Cheese'The girls have to save the soul of a ghost who has been murdered, And, Kez, Hon,Shee Fic, little bit of Des a Sheelagh! Please Read and Review Ideas!I do not own the plot!
1. Ghost?

Sheelagh: Serria Oscar from Serria Oscar 66, the device has gone off,I need all available officers to help with the evacuation and inner cordons now!

Smithy (in CAD): Was the cinema clear?

Sheelagh: Of the public yes, get expert of the TSG down here, contact the Inspector and the DCI, send thefire brigade and another ambulance.

Smithy: Received.

It was madness, the relief had been called to what they thought was a bomb hocks, however that turned out not to be the case, and a bomb had gone off at the local cinema injuring one of there officers. They had managed to clear the cinema of the public before Mickey, Gabriel, Honey, Gary and Cinema staff members had entered. The crowds outside the cinema were panicking. They needed to get them back. Kerry, Nick and Tony were helping with crowd control.

Sheelagh: Right Ladies and Gentleman -!

She walked towards Kerry and Tony and the crowd.

Sheelagh: - For your own safety Iam asking you all to move back -

Sheelagh, Kerry and Tony start walking to wards the crowds.

Sheelagh: - please Thank you!

Just then a man ran up to her.

Sheelagh: Sir will you get back!

Mark: You can see me?

Sheelagh: Oh course I can see you now, back behind the line!

Gina: Sheelagh!

Sheelagh turned to see Gina, walking towards her, with back up behind her, she had just arrived with Des and Reg in Serria one, Dan, Andrea, Yvonne, Steve and Cameron in Serria two. Sheelagh went up to meet her.

Sheelagh: Ma'am

Gina: I here one of our officers was injured?

They carried on walking.

Sheelagh: Yeah PC Gary Best, he's been taken to St. Hughes were waiting to here.

Gina: So were are we up to?

Sheelagh: Well were taking statements, the cinema uses a seating allocation system and it was B5 that went up.

Gina: Well it could just be random, have CID been informed?

They stop walking, when the reach the cinema entrance.

Sheelagh: Yep, we've given the details to Mickey, who's gonna to talk to a witness at St Hughesand the DCI, has been informed.

Gina: Right, your in charge excuse me.

Gina walked of to talk to the cinema manager, Sheelagh turned to her officers.

Sheelagh: Right you lot I want you to go and help out Kerry and Tony with witness statements.

Andrea: Sgt.

Sheelagh: And somebody get those crowds back!

Dan, Andrea, Yvonne and Steve went to help with witness, Cameron and Reg went over to help with the crowds. Sheelagh turned to walk of when Des garbed her arm.

Des: Are you OK?

Sheelagh: What?

Des: Well you were in the cinema when the bomb went of?

Sheelagh: (Sarcastically) Really

Des: Sheelagh?

She turned to look at him.

Sheelagh: Look, we are in the middle of a majeure incident and one of our officers has been injured, so will you please justgo and do the jobI have asked you to do, Is that to hard for you Des!

She walked of, Des looked at her then went of help Reg and Cameron. As Sheelagh walked over to the Inspector she noticed the guy she had told to get back looking at her. Final the crowds crammed down, a suspect had been pulled in and Gary was going to be OK. The crowds and relief were starting to leave the scene, but that guy was still watching them.

Kerry: Hey

Kerry had come over to Sheelagh.

Kerry: You OK?

Sheelagh: I'll be glad when this day is over.

They started walking towards the van, and the guy started walking towards them.

Kerry: Yeah, I need a drink, fancy one?

Sheelagh: What is his problem?

Kerry: What?

Sheelagh: Him.

Kerry turned to look, as Mark comes up to them.

Mark: Okay, listen to me, you arethe only one that can help me.

Sheelagh: What is your problem?

Mark: I need your help.

Kerry: Eh Sheelagh?

Sheelagh: He thinks I can't see him.

Kerry: What?

Mark: Wait you can see me two?

He was looking at Kerry who looked at Sheelagh bemused, they carried on walking Mark following them.

Mark: Please, I'm begging you, I was murdered last night, I can prove it

Kerry: Are you drunk?

Sheelagh: Stop harassing me, buddy.

Mark: Please, I'm desperate, you gotta help me.

They stop walking and look at him.

Sheelagh: Look do you want me to arrest you for breach of the peace?

Mark: All you have to do is come with me to Chinatown and see for yourself.

Sheelagh: Chinatown?

Kerry: (whispers in her ear) Other side of Sun Hill, they do a nice sweet and sour actually.

Sheelagh looks at Kerry.

Kerry: What? I'm just saying.

Sheelagh: All right that's it.

Sheelagh went to arrest Mark who walked back onto the road, just as a car was coming.

Kerry: Look Out!

The car went straight threw Mark. Sheelagh and Kerry look at each other in shock.

Mark: Now do you believe me?

Kerry: Oh my God

Sheelagh: Wait a minuete you mean we can see you but no one else can?

Mark: I'm dead, I'm a ghost

They look at each other.

Mark: And you must be witches, that's why you can see me.

They look at each other again.


	2. Yama

Mark: Thanks for helping me.

Sheelagh: Well you wouldn't leave me alone, you didn't leave me much of a choice. Maybe this isn't such a good idea.

Mark: Please, I don't have much time. Somebody has to find my body before it's too late.

Whilst Kerry, went back to the nick to right up her statement from the bomb incident, and still in shock. Sheelagh had reluctantly gone with Mark to Chinatown. She had never been to this part of London before, it was like a mini version of China stuck on the ended of London. Everything about it, the shops, restaurants even the street signs. Mark was leading Sheelagh down and alley way.

Sheelagh: Too late for what?

Mark: It's a Chinese myth. At least I always thought it was a myth. It's called Thowhoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there.

Sheelagh: The gates of hell? I don't understand.

Mark: If the gatekeeper, Yama, catches my soul before my body's properly buried, hell take my to hell forever.

Sheelagh: But you said you were murdered. How can...?

Mark: Yama doesn't care about good or evil. He just wants souls. I should've listened to my mother.

They reach some bins, and stop. Lying on the ground is the remanding parts of a burnt out body.

Sheelagh: Em ... is that you?

Mark: Yeah.

At the far end of the alley theirs a sudden build up of misty fog, and the gatekeeper Yama appears in the distance. He's on a horse which is galloping straight towards them. Mark looks up and sees him.

Mark: Yama!

Sheelagh: Yama?

She turns to see the horse coming towards them.

Sheelagh: Run! I

Mark: It's too late. You better go. Run!

Sheelagh suddenly sticks up her hands and Yama freezes.

Mark: What happened?

Sheelagh: I'm a good witch, remember?

Mark: But how?

Sheelagh: I don't know. I panic, I put up both hands and bad things tend to freeze.

Mark: For how long?

Sheelagh: Not very, let's go.

They both turn and run out of the alley and Yama unfreezes. Yama's eyes glow bright green before he vanishes. Back at the nick, Honey had just returned form being with Gary at the hospital, she bumped into Becky on her way to the locker.

Becky: Hey Honey, how's Gary?

Honey: Well all his scans were clear and he had come round just before I left so hopefully he should be OK.

Becky: Well that's good, listen fancy garbing a bite to eat.

Honey: I'll give it a miss if that's OK, I'm just going to have a shower, change and go home to bed.

Becky: All right then, see you later.

Becky walks past.

Honey: See you ... oh Bexs?

Becky turns around.

Honey: Did you post the invitations.

Becky: What invitations?

Honey: For Andrea, surprise Birthday party, ring any bells, don't tell my you forgot, the party's Friday.

Becky: Look I'll get onto it, yeah I've got to go.

And she quickly disappeared out of site.

Andrea's phone beeped making her jump. She and Tony were going threw CCTV footage of the bomb, blast in the writing room, they had been threw 2hrs of footage already and they still hadn't found anything. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen telling her she had one new message, from Neil. She looked up to see if Tony wasn't looking then opened the message. _''Meet me in my office''._

Andrea: Hey Tony, fancy a coffee?

Tony: Yeah, bring me back a donut will you?

Andrea: Think on the calories

She said smiling, she got up and left the room, but instead of going to the canteen, she took a detour upstairs, to CID. The room was busing with people, so much so that nobody noticed her enter. She walked quickly towards the DI's office and knocked on the door and walked in.

Andrea: Hey

Neil: Hi

He got up form behind his desk and closed the door behind her, he then sat on his desk looking at her smiling. Andrea looked at him confused.

Andrea: What's going on?

He then pulled out a small box, wrapped in pink paper with a bow on the top, out of his jacket pocket and held it in front of her. She smiled.

Andrea: What's this?

Neil: Early Birthday present.

Andrea: Hang on, I never told you it was my birthday.

Neil: You didn't have to, being a Detective Inspector, I looked it up on your personal file, plus I heard Honey talking about your party.

Andrea: What party?

Neil: Your surprise party which I've just blown, sorry.

Andrea: I'm going to kill her she knows I hate surprise parties.

Neil: Why?

Andrea: Long story.

She took the box from his hand.

Andrea: Do I have to wait until Friday?

Neil: Nope, you can open it.

She smiles at him taking of the paper and the bow, to revel and jewelry box, she opens it to fin a silver, sparkling and very expensive looking bracelet, with eh letter ''A'' incrusted in it.

Andrea: Oh Neil.

Neil: Like it?

Andrea: It gorges.

Neil: Well you have something in common then.

Andrea: Em, why are you giving it to me here, thought, Why not tonight when you come round.

Neil suddenly looked away from her, his expression changed.

Neil: I can't make it tonight.

Andrea felt all the happiness she felt when she opened the bracelet, vanish instantly, 'All right what's the latest excuse' she thought.

Andrea: You promised.

Neil: Yeah I no, I'm sorry, Phillippa's planing a big family dinner and -

He stopped when Andrea looked away, she could understand the fact that they had to be careful, and he had responsibilities at home and towards Jake, but this was getting ridiculous, it was the third time in a row he had bailed out.

Andrea: You now Neil, for someone who clams they don't love there wife, you've got a funny way of showing it.

Neil: Look Andrea -

Andrea: You can't keep buying my affection every time you bail out, I now you said we had to be careful and I now you have other responsibilities but this is getting ridiculous.

She snapped the jewelry box shut.

Neil: Look Andrea, your the one I want, your the one I think of all the time.

Andrea: Yeah!

She was angry now and he new it.

Andrea: Well you've got a funny way of showing it, you could try showing me!

She chucked the box onto his desk.

Andrea: Enjoy your dinner.

She turned and walked out. Banging the door shut and walked out of CID ignoring the fact that both Sam and Debbie where watching her. How every back in Neil's office something had happened, the second Andrea had banged the office door shut Neil had made to go after her but, the two sets of files that lay under the bracelet box had some how caught fire. Neil quickly knocked the box out the way ad then made a grab for the fire extinguisher. Andrea walked back into the writing room.

Tony: Where's the coffee's?

Andrea: Dam.

With getting all worked up with Neil, she had total forgot about Refs.

Andrea: Soz's Tony the machine was broke.

Sheelagh walked into the locker room to find Andrea changed sitting on the bench doing up her knee length boots still in a bad mood, Becky pacing in fornt of her and Honey standing in the doorway to the showers draped in a towel watching them.

Becky: Andy, you can't do this Sheelagh's gonna be crushed.

Sheelagh: I'm going to be crushed.

They all turn to look at her, and Andrea stands up.

Andrea: The surprise party is off.

Sheelagh: What party?

Honey: She knows.

Becky: Yeah how do you now anyway?

Andrea: Never mind that the point is, it's not happening.

She walks over to her locker

Becky: Is this why you are in such a bad mood.

Andrea: Lets just say it hasn't been a great day.

She bangs the locker doors shut. Just then Mark walks into the locker room.

Mark: Sheelagh, where did you say the newspaper was -

He stops when he sees Becky, Honey and Andrea

Honey: Hey! I'm practically naked here!

Mark: Whops, sorry.

Mark looks away form Honey.

Andrea: What the drunk form the cinema going here?

Mark: My names Mark and I'm not a drunk.

Sheelagh: He's a ghost

Honey: Excuse me a what?

Sheelagh: A ghost, he was murdered and he obviously needs are help, why else would we be ably to see him?

Becky stars pulling her jumper in front of Honey

Becky: Well he can see us that's for sure.

Honey: Hey!

Mark looks at the celling

Mark: Of all the days to be a dead man

Andrea: Are you sure this guys really a ghost?

Sheelagh picks up one of Andrea's work boots ad chucks it at him and it goes straight threw.

Sheelagh: Positive.

_Thanks for reading the storyes so far, hope you like them, Please review any ideas, Cx_


	3. I can't speak Chinese!

Honey: OK so how do we now this guy doesn't really belong in hell?

Ten minuets latter, Kerry and Jenny had joined the others in the locker room, Honey had changed and Mark was hovering in the corridor.

Sheelagh: Because we can see him, he's one of the innocent we have to protect

Andrea: Protect from what? he's dead.

Sheelagh: All we have to do is get Mark's family to give him the proper burial, and then he can move on to ... wherever it is he moves on to.

Jenny: OK, so go and tell the Inspector where the body is.

Sheelagh: I can't.

Jenny: Why not?

Sheelagh: Oh that will be an interesting conversation, 'hello ma'am, Custody's getting pretty crowded, the area car's been nicked again and ... oh yeah, I found a body down and alley way last night.' So I phoned it in instead.

Jenny: Well what are suppose to do.

Sheelagh: Don't worry about it, I left it as anonymous, I just want to give them a little time before I notify Mark's mum before I go and talk to her.

Honey: Talk to her? And tell her what? That your a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son?

Sheelagh: No, I'm just going to try and get her to have a funeral as soon as possible before Yama gets Mark's spirit.

Just then Honey's phone beeped.

Honey: Oh it's Fletch I gotta, Jam. See you guys latter.

She left the locker room. Jenny turned to look at Sheelagh.

Jenny: So when you called it in who did you talk to?

Sheelagh: I'm to sure I think it was Dean.

Becky: Did he recognize your voice, I don't no, actually I'm just going to check it out anyway.

Sheelagh walked towards the door followed by Kerry and Jenny.

Sheelagh: Oh and Andrea -

she turns to look at her.

Sheelagh: - please reconsider the party?

Andrea gave her a 'don't push it' kind of look before the three of them left, leaving Becky and Andrea the only remaining in the locker room. Andrea walked over to her locker and she could feel Becky watching her.

Becky: OK, what's up?

Andrea started playing with something in her jacket pocket not looking at her.

Andrea: What?

Becky: No one I ow gets this up set about a surprise party.

Andrea: I just don't like surprise parties that all.

Becky: Really, are sure that's all?

Andrea turned to look at her.

Andrea: What are you driving at?

Becky: Nothing.

Andrea turned her attention back to her locker, whist Becky was pushing it.

Becky: So the reason your upset wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Detective Inspector, would it?

Andrea slammed her locker door shut but didn't move.

Becky: All right what's happened?

Andrea turned to look at her

Andrea: He bailed out.

Becky: Again?

Andrea: Yeah

Becky: What's the latest excuse?

Andrea: Shopping with the wife.

Becky: Oh.

Andrea sighed and sat down next to Becky.

Andrea: I now this is meant to be an affair, I know he has other commitments but ... I don't now how much more of this I can take, him running back to the wife every five minuets. Dose that sound selfish?

Becky: No ... no it doesn't.

Andrea put her head on Becky shoulder.

Becky: But -

Andrea: Yeah I know, this is the part were you tell me this is what happens when you have an affair and I told you so.

Becky: Hey when have I ever said that.

Andrea: Thinking it.

Becky: Look Neil loves you, just give him time.

Andrea: That's just it I have loads of it, I'm feed up of being the bit on the side.

Just then Mark pokes his head through the locker room door.

Mark: How's it going in there?

Becky and Andrea jump

Mark: Sorry.

She looks at Andrea

Becky: Don't these guys knock?

The next day before her shift Sheelagh found her self outside Mark's mothers house along with Mark. Sheelagh rang the door bell then looked at Mark.

Sheelagh: Are you sure this is going to work?

Mark: If you speak her language she'll trust you.

Sheelagh: What? I can not speak Chinese?

Mark: Trust me.

Sheelagh: Yeah but -

Just then Mrs. Chao walks outside, Sheelagh looks at her

Mrs. Chao: Can I help you?

Mark: Just copy what I say: (in Chinese) Hello.

Sheelagh: (in Chinese) Hello.

Mark: (in Chinese) My name's Sheelagh.

Sheelagh: (in Chinese) My name's Sheelagh.

Mark: (in Chinese) I need to talk to you.

Sheelagh: (in Chinese) I need to talk to you.

Mrs. Chao: (in Chinese) You speak Chinese?

Sheelagh confused looked at where Mark was standing

Mark: (in Chinese) Berlitz, it's about Mark.

Sheelagh: (in Chinese) Berlitz, it's about Mark.

Mrs. Chao: (in Chinese) You know where he is?

Mark: She asked if you know where I am.

Sheelagh: You-you don't?

Mrs. Chao: No, and I'm worried sick. I haven't heard from him since his birthday.

Mark: You lot haven't notified her yet?

Sheelagh: How's the possible...

Sheelagh looks at Mrs. Chao

Sheelagh: I mean, that he hasn't called yet?

Mrs. Chao: I don't know, it's not like him. When did you last see him?

Sheelagh: Um, well...

Mark: Sheelagh, you have to tell her. You have to tell her where my body is so she can bury me.

Sheelagh: I can't... er, I can't remember the last time actually but if I see him or hear from him I-I'll let you know.

Mrs. Chao: Thank you, thank you.

Sheelagh starts to walk down the stairs whilst Mrs. Chao goes back inside.

Mark: You can't walk away, Sheelagh, you have to tell her. Mum, no.

Mark runs towards the house, but instead of going threw the walls he smacks straight into the door and bounces back on to the ground, Sheelagh turns around.

Sheelagh: What happened?

Mark: She's got the house protected against ghosts, look.

He pointed at the door were little ordainment of dragons and stars hanging from the door.

Mark: There gardens against ghosts. All the Chinese fairy tales she told me growing up were true so basically I'm gonna burn in hell.

Honey and Tony were on patrol when they got a call over the radio from CAD.

CAD: Serria Oscar 595, from Serria Oscar

Tony: Go ahead.

CAD: A body's been reported, in the back alley of Marble Street, in the Chinatown area.

Honey: (whisper) Chinatown.

Tony: Received.

He then turned to look at Honey.

Tony: Coming?

Honey snapped out of her trance

Honey: Yeah, (sarcastically) This should be fun.

They traveled a few streets, towards Marble Street, where they found the alley and the ...

Tony: Serria Oscar form 595.

CAD: Go ahead.

Tony: Yeah we found the body, half way down and alley in the Marble Street area, we could do with the Crime Scene examiner also you'd better get the Inspector down here.

CAD: Received.

While Tony was blocking of the alley, and waiting for the CSE, Honey who was supposed the be helping but had sneaked of down the alley and pulled out her phone.

Kerry was in the Area Car with Des and she wasn't having a good time, she was stuck with him for the six hour shift and he was in a bad mood ... which was nothing new, he was complaining about the usual, Domestics, Reg, the Inspector, Reg, his area car ban and Reg. She was just sitting there just staring out the window not only betending to listen when her phone started to ring.

Kerry: Hello

Honey: Hey its me, have you spoken to Sheelagh?

Kerry: No I'm in the area car, why what's up.

Honey (turned to make sure Tony was still busy) Me and Tony have just attend a shout.

Kerry: Yeah, and -?

Honey: A body has been reported in and alley, in Chinatown, ring any bells?

Kerry: Is it Mark?

Honey: Well it must be, by the location of the body and the description Sheelagh gave me of the body.

Kerry: So what you doing now.

Honey: Waiting for CSE and the Insp., listen can you try and call the others, I've tried Sheelagh but I got no answer and Jenny's in court. Could you try?

Kerry: Sure, I'm not doing much anyway, just siting her bord out of my mind.

Honey: Des is rambling on again right?

Kerry glanced at Des.

Kerry: Oh yeah.

Just then the Inspector had arrived at the body scene.

Gina: PC Harman!

Honey: I gotta go, catch you latter.

She hung up and walked over to Tony and the Inspector.


	4. A Body is found, but is it Mark?

Jenny and Cameron walked into the canteen to find Sheelagh with Becky, Smithy and Reg on Refs.

Sheelagh: Hey what happened in court?

Jenny: The jury have retired to consider the verdict.

She sat down as Cameron disappeared to grab a coffee.

Sheelagh: OK so what's the problem?

Jenny: The barrister, she twisted everything I said, and it made it sound like I was pathetic.

Smithy: Hey come on, that what a barrister does, there supposed to twist what you say it's in there job description.

Sheelagh: Yeah Smithy's right. Its not your fault if they get off, all you did was tell the truth right?

Jenny: Right

Sheelagh: Well your home and dry.

Jenny smiled feeling a little better.

Andrea: Guys!

They all turned as Andrea came walking into the canteen, garbing the television remote of Des as she walked past, 'Oh!' and walked towards there table.

Andrea: The found Ma -

she stopped in mid sentence looking at Smithy and Reg.

Andrea: The found a Murdered body.

She changed the channel of the television and they all looked up.

Reporter: Although police report that the body was burned beyond recognition...

Suddenly Mark appeared at Becky's shoulder, he had just walked threw the canteen wall.

Mark: Hey you guys.

Becky: Ah!

Smithy: What?

Becky: Em nothing.

She then looked at Mark and whispered

Becky: Stop doing that.

Mark: They found my body. It's finally over.

Just then Honey walks up to Andrea with Kerry behind her.

Honey: Hey you guys me and Tony have just been on a shout and -

Sheelagh: We now.

The two of them look up at the TV screen

Reporter: Personal affects found at the scene, preliminarily identify him as Tony Wong, head of the Chinatown triad.

A picture of a man is shown on the TV but it isn't Mark.

Mark: That can't be, that's the guy who killed me.

Becky: What?

Smithy: I didn't say anything.

Becky ignores him, as Cameron comes over and sits down just as Honey' suddenly has a premonition she gasps as she sees of Tony loading bullets into a gun.

Honey: Wait, I see him. Wong, he's still alive.

Smithy and Cameron look at each other.

Mark: Of course he's still alive, that's me they found.

Kerry: Can you see where he is now?

Honey close her eyes, Smithy and Cameron look at Reg confessed

Honey: I see a sign. Uh, quick, pass me your napkin

Reg gives her his napkin as she talk's her pencil out of her belt.

Mark: I don't understand why Wong would wanna kill me. I never did anything to him.

Kerry: Yeah, but you look a lot like him. Maybe he used you to fake his own death.

Cameron: Who are you talking to?

Kerry: Em -

She looks from Mark to Becky who's right next to him.

Kerry: - Becky.

Honey holds up the napkin where she has drawn two Chinese symbols

Honey: What does that mean?

Smithy, Cameron and Reg look form Honey to the space where Mark is, then each other.

Mark: Warhai Imports. It's a warehouse over in Chinatown.

Honey: Right, em guys.

She made a head move meant towards the door and the girls all got up and walked towards the door with Mark leaving Cameron, Smithy and Reg dazed.

Des: Eh can I have the route back now.

Andrea threw the remote right at his ...

Des: Aw!

They walk threw the canteen door, and down the corridor

Honey: I have a plan.

She turned to look at Sheelagh, everyone looked at her.

Sheelagh: What?


	5. Kidnapped!

Sheelagh: OK why is it always me who gets given the short straw.

Sheelagh had found herself back in Chinatown, they walk into a warehouse. Sheelagh's carrying the paper

Mark: I don't know about this, Sheelagh, I think it's too dangerous.

Sheelagh: I know but it's your only chance.

Mark: Sheelagh, listen to me. You don't wanna go up there. Those men pulled the trigger on me without even thinking. They'll kill you.

Sheelagh: I can freeze things, remember?

Mark: But there's three thugs in there.

They walk up some stairs.

Sheelagh: Keep talking.

Mark: With guns.

Sheelagh: Even better.

Mark: Wait, wait, wait. They've got an amulet on the door, can't go in.

Sheelagh unhooks it and drops it on the floor.

Mark: Never mind. Scared?

Sheelagh: Terrified. Trust me, that's a good thing.

Sheelagh suddenly barges into the room at the top of the stairs and freezes Tony and his gang as they make to come towards her.

Sheelagh: Okay, phew. We gotta hurry, god I'm going to kill Honey for suggesting this.

Sheelagh sits the paper in Tony's hands, stands back and takes a photo.

Sheelagh: Say cheese.

She takes a picture but they suddenly unfreeze.

Mark: Run!

Sheelagh suddenly turns and runs outside with Mark, as Tony and his gang follow with guns. Mark and Sheelagh jump in Sheelagh's car and drive off before they can catch them, but not before Tony writes down the car's license plate number, on his arm. They headed back to the nick, were they Sheelagh found Becky and Honey in the writing room.

Honey: Hey did you get it?

Sheelagh: You I am going to kill.

Honey: Why?

Sheelagh: Oh noting you've just given me a death wish.

Sheelagh looks at Mark.

Sheelagh: No offense.

Becky: So did you get it?

Sheelagh: Yeah.

Sheelagh pulls out the camera and the picture.

Honey: Right all we have to do now, is Becky you go and get the picture developed, and put the picture and the news paper in an envelope and then -

Becky: - I put it in DI Manson pigeon whole, yeah, yeah we've been over this six times already.

Honey: Right.

There was silence.

Sheelagh: Well if, there's nothing else you want me to risk my life with I'm going home, OK, good.

She turned and walked towards the door.

Honey: Thank you.

Sheelagh: Yeah, yeah.

Honey smiled to herself, as Sheelagh vanished threw the door.

The next Day Becky and Mark were standing on the front floor corridor, Becky had posted the envelope in Neil's postal space and then walked over to Mark.

Becky: Okay, all set. I snuck the photograph into Neil's inner office mail.

Mark: My after life's in the hands of a cop named Neil.

Becky: He's an Inspector and he's very good, Mark. After he sees Wong is alive, he'll know exactly what to do.

Mark: Bust Wong maybe, but that doesn't help me. They won't have anyway of identifying the body is mine.

Becky: I put your name in with the picture. Neil will get dental records or something and match it up. All we have to do is keep Yama away from you until then.

Mark: I don't know what to say.

Becky: Don't say anything. I made you a promise didn't I?

Just then Neil comes threw the door from the back stair case and sees Becky talking to herself and walks towards her.

Becky: As much as I like you, I have no intention of joining you.

Neil: Talking to yourself, huh?

Becky quickly turns around

Becky: Neil I mean Gov em, hi. Yeah, um, it's an old habit, I do it all the time.

Neil: My son calls it interesting conversations with an interesting person.

Becky: Yeah? Interesting.

Mark: Very.

Neil: Not that it's not a pleasure but what are you doing up here?

Becky: Oh, nothing, you know, just passing by.

Neil: Andrea tell you what's going on?

Becky: No. Well, yeah, I mean, sort of. Kind of screwed up, huh?

Neil: Any idea what I should do?

Mark: Oh, that Neil.

Becky: Yeah... I mean, yeah, um, hmm, just give her some space, let her work it through.

Neil: Yeah, okay, Thanks. I'll catch you later

Becky: You too.

He walks away. Becky turns to Mark.

Becky: What?

Mark: You're a really sweet person, you know that? No, I mean that. I wanna take you somewhere. Something I wanna do for you.

* * *

Gabriel walked into the Custody yard, and found Tony, Cameron, Des and Reg standing next to van.

Gabriel: Hey, Des the Inspector looking for you and she's on the war path

Des: Oh god, what Have I done now.

Gabriel: No idea but, she said something about a Mispa report, due in last week.

Des: Oh crap. I was supposed to get it of Honey.

Cameron: There's something

Des: What?

Cameron: Is it just me or have the girls been acting weird lately?

Gabriel: What else is new.

The laugh.

Cameron: No I mean more then usual.

Tony: Actually I noticed that, Andrea total over reacted yesterday when Chris came up behind her and shouted bang making her jump.

Cameron: What did she say.

Tony: Never found out.

Cameron: Why?

Tony: Because everyone got distracted because the coffee machine suddenly came a light.

Des: A light? As in

Tony: On fire

they all looked at each other

Reg: How did that happen? Was it OK?

Tony: Yeah, I mean they grabbed the fire extinguisher, they think there was a power or a cabal failure.

Gina: PC TAVINER!

Des winced as he heard his name being bellowed across the yard they all turned to see the Inspector standing at the top of the ramp looking pissed

Gina: My office now.

As Des reluctantly made his way slow across the yard the lads stated humming the death march, in low drowning voices

* * *

Mark had takenBecky across Sun Hill to a river apartment. Becky and Mark walk inside.

Becky: This is your place? It's beautiful.

Mark: Thanks.

Becky picks up a book.

Becky: Camus. I'm impressed.

Mark: I wish I had a chance to finish it. Of course I can say that about almost everything, I guess.

Becky: (reading from the book) "I love this world is a dead world, and always there comes an hour where on is weary of prisons and all one craves for is a warm face, the warmth and wonder of a loving heart."

Mark: I like that part.

Becky: Me too.

Mark: Listen, if your cop friend comes through, maybe I'll get a chance to ask Camus himself how it turns out. I want you to reach for something.

He points to a small box sitting on top of a bookshelf. Becky reaches up and takes it off the shelf.

Mark: Open it.

They sit down on the couch and Becky opens the box. She pulls out some letters written in Chinese.

Becky: What are they?

Mark: My grandfather's recipes. My dad translated them when I was born. They've been serving these in my family's restaurant for decades. They're yours.

Becky: But they belong in your family.

Mark: I want you to have them. For everything you've done for me. I just ask one favor, use them for your Friends surprise birthday party.

Becky: Andrea doesn't want a party.

Mark: Birthdays are important. I know, I walked out of my last one and it never occurred to me that I wouldn't get another. She may not know it but she needs to celebrate her birthday, we all do. Don't take it for granted.

* * *

Honey: OK that's everyone in the station.

Sheelagh: Right so anything else we have to do?

Sheelagh and Honey were walking towards the back of the Inspector's car. They were just about to leave the building to go home, when the Inspector had roped them into emptying some old case files, from the back of her car. This was the fourth time they had been back to the car.

Honey: We're right on schedule. The club is reserved, the menu selected and the cake has been ordered.

Sheelagh: Right.

Honey: See stop panicking, were fine.

Sheelagh: Yeah, next problem, how do we persuade Andrea to actually show up.

They reached Gina's car took out the last set of box files and closed the boot.

Honey: Oh she'll show.

Sheelagh: How?

Honey: I have a plan.

They start walking back to the nick

Sheelagh: I'm not going to ask, your plan's are all ways to dangerous for me.

Honey laughs

Honey: Hey relax.

Sheelagh: Yeah – oh wait a sec, I've left my keys in the boot, you go a head.

Honey: OK.

Sheelagh handed Honey the file and turned back to the car Honey walked back into the nick. Sheelagh reached the car and was about to opened the boot when a van suddenly pulled up and two of Tony Wong's men grab her and pull her into the back of the van. Honey comes out to see he getting pulled into the van, at the same time Becky and Mark also appear, and they see what's going on.

Honey: Sheelagh!

The van drives of, but not before Becky right's down the number plate, just then Jenny, Kerry and Andrea come running out of the nick.

Kerry: Hey what's going on?

Becky and Mark run up to them.

Mark: They took her. Wong's men took Sheelagh.

Becky: Do you know where they took her?

Mark shakes his head

Becky: I'm calling it in

She turns to run into the Nick but Andrea grabs her arm

Andrea: No, do it from the car, let's go. We've got to find her.

Mark: Even if it takes all night.

They all run towards Becky's car and Kerry and Andrea run towards one of the Panda cars.

Andrea: All units form 943 -


	6. Surprise!

Sorry I haven't added to this in a while, hope u enjoy the last chapter, don't forget to reveiw, LMx

* * *

A blind fold is removed and the room comes into focus. As she looked around Sheelagh realized that she was at a warehouse the same one she had been in with Mark in Chinatown. Tony and his gang are there. Sheelagh tried to move, but realized that she was tied up in a chair. The nose of a loading gun catches her attention and Sheelagh looks around the see Tony loading bullets into his gun. 

Tony: The first time I saw you I thought you were a ghost.

Sheelagh: These ropes are really tight, if you could just until my hands. Why did you kill Mark?

Tony: I needed his identity. (He grabs her hair.) Who else knows I'm alive? I had plans. I had a boat ready to take me to Hong Kong. I had a whole new life and you screwed it all up.

* * *

Neil walked into his office carrying a file, he headed for the filling cabinet when he noticed someone had put his mail on his desk, but it was the big brown envelope that caught his attention. He neals over his desk and picks it up he opens the envelope and pulls out the photo of Tony Wong. It takes a few seconds for what he's seeing to sink in, then he's out of his office at top speed the photo in his hand heading for the Supt's office.

* * *

Back to the warehouse the girls had tracked down the van and had pulled up outside the warehouse , then ran up towards the room Sheelagh was in as Mark runs down some stairs towards them. 

Mark: Quick, they have her upstairs. (One of the men come out with a gun.) Look out!

Kerry suddenly uses her power and the guy goes flying up against the wall lands into a pile of boxes. However the nose had caught the attention of Tony upstairs.

Tony: (to his men) I'll take her. You shoot anyone that comes through that door.

As two of Tony's men runs towards the door and out onto the stairs, Wong goes round and unties Sheelagh's hands. As the girls run up the stairs. Kerry uses her power on the two men and they go flying against the walls. Tony points the gun at Kerry as she's the first to enter and shoots but Sheelagh manages to freeze the bullet in mid-air.

Kerry: Thanks, Shee.

They all run over and help to untie the reaming ropes

Mark: How long does this last again?

Sheelagh: Not very.

Five seconds and Tony unfreezes and the bullet hits a statue. He then jumps and turns around to face them, a look of shock, surprise and panic on his face.

Tony: Who are you people?

As Tony backs out of the room Kerry makes Tony fall down the stairs. As he scrambles to his feet he runs for the door pulls it open and runs outside runs outside where he is met by the Police of Sun Hill, Des and Gabriel, Cameron and Steve in the panda cars, Phil, Neil and SO19, all pointing guns at him.

SO19: Police! Freeze!

Tony panics and raises his gun and shoots it at Cameron with a near miss, he is then shot by SO19. Above them on the balcony Andrea, Kerry, Jenny, Sheelagh, Honey, Becky and Mark all look down.

Becky: I've never seen anybody being killed before.

Jenny: Jeremy.

Andrea: Javna.

Becky: I mean human.

Kerry: Come on, let's get out of here before the DI sees us.

Down on the street something suddenly happens to Tony, his spirit suddenly and slowly floats out of his body Tony looks at his body in shock , he backs away towards a near by alley. Mark and the girls had run out of the building by the back fire exit and down the back alley and suddenly stop when they see Tony's spirit. They all freeze and look at each other.

Mark: Wong.

Tony: But you're dead.

Mark: Yeah, so are you.

With a flash of smoke Yama appears on his horse and holding a spear.

Sheelagh: Mark, I think you should get out of here.

Mark looks from Yama to Tony and back again then suddenly grabs him.

Mark: Make a wish, you bastard.

He pushes Tony into Yama's spear. The spear sucks him up and with a yell of pain Tony vanishes. Yama then turns and moves closer to Mark. Suddenly Becky stands in front of Mark.

Becky: No, you can't take him. He's a good man, he doesn't belong with you.

Following her lead the others all stand in front of Mark to protect him. Yama hesitates and then disappears.

* * *

The day is the 23ed of June, it's Andrea's birthday. However instead of being at work or down the pub, she's in a park near a lake and the near by church yard. Standing along side Kerry, Sheelagh, Honey, Becky and Jenny there all standing around a group of people and everyone of then is looking at a long white coffin. A minister stands at the side of it, and behind him stands Mark. It's Mark's funeral. Mark is there watching his mother. 

Minister: We are here to celebrate the joy of Mark's life and the redemption of his spiritual journey.

Mark: (to his mother) All those stories, all those legends you taught me, you saved my soul, mum. You were right.

He walks over to the girls and looks at Andrea.

Mark: Take it from me, Andrea, don't miss your birthday. Not any of them, they're precious.

Andrea: I won't.

Mark turns to look at the bridge behind them the girls follow his gaze. A man appears in the distance.

Jenny: Who's that man?

Mark: (smiles) My dad. I guess this really is goodbye.

Becky: Good luck.

Mark smiles at them and walks over where he is meet by his Dad. The girls watch as they slowly disappear.

Andrea: He'll be all right you no.

She looked at Becky. They were all walking down the high street and walked into this big fancy restaurant/ club. Becky hadn't said anything since they had left the funeral.

Becky: Yeah I now.

They gave there coats to a waiter who stud at the door entrance.

Andrea: You know what? I've changed my mind. Maybe I should have a party after all.

Honey: Are you serious?

Andrea: Yeah, why not? I mean, Mark is right.

Becky: Well, Andy, I'm glad you said that 'cause...

Becky puts and arm around Andrea and lead her into a room the girls behind her and there stands the whole of Sun Hill as well as other friends.

Everyone: Surprise!

Becky: Did I getcha? I gotcha.

Andrea: Yeah, you got me.

Becky: Yeah.

They all bust into laughter, Andrea looks around at everyone, and as Terry and Sam part Andrea gets a clear glimpse at someone at the back of the room, Neil is standing there smiling at her, and she, no longer feeling angry at him but just glad that he's here, smiles back at him.

THE END


End file.
